Partnership
by Brightki
Summary: Hermione is approached by two former Dark wizards with a special project and she finds her whole world turned upside down.


There is the faintest stirring of the curtains from the warm breeze blowing off the nearby water, barely enough to move the sheer folds, much less the heavy waves of hair hanging around her shoulders and down to the lowest point of her back. Standing practically nude in front of an open French door may have been a concern for most, but Hermione Granger barely gives it a second thought. Not only are they well isolated in the chateau in southern France but also the wards around the grounds, as well as the additional set surrounding the building itself, are practically impenetrable.

And not to mention that her husband particularly enjoys it when she walks around the house naked, or as naked as the thin, pale pink silk of her nightgown allows (which is as good as.)

Seven years have passed since the end of the war; Voldemort lay out upon the cobbles of Hogwarts' grounds, dead at Harry Potter's feet. Five years have passed since her extraordinarily nasty divorce from one Ronald Weasley, from which Molly still had not forgiven her. Hermione was fairly sure that she had gotten over their separation faster than the entirety of the Weasley family, despite it truly being none of their business. And of course, no one had gotten over it as quickly as Ron himself, if those photos in Witch Weekly were to be believed the week after the papers were finalized (and they really were, as his prior attachment with Padma Patil was the leading reason to his demanding divorce just before their second anniversary.)

But those things were all in the past now. A year after her divorce and a year of burying herself in the Department of Magical Education, where she had pushed through a number of reforms at Hogwarts, an unlikely pair in hopes of an unusual partnership had approached her. Thinking about it still made her lips curl in amusement, whisky brown eyes glittering in the faint moonlight.

_Hermione looked up from her parchment at the solid triple knock on her door, eyes narrowing. She was in the middle of drafting a new reform for common equivalency education at Hogwarts and an intruder – ahem, non-scheduled guest was not on the agenda for the day._

_With a sigh, she laid her quill down and waved a hand, unlocking the door without rising. "Come in, please." There was no way she would have been prepared for Lucius Malfoy and Severus Snape to step into her office, making her spine stiffen and lips part in shock._

_Severus merely smirked at her expression, while Lucius chuckled and sat down without an invitation in one of her guest chairs. Her office was not very large (DoME only had so much space to allocate after all), but extension charms worked wonders for what she required, and enough space for a desk, two nice guest chairs and her own extremely plush and comfortable swivel chair were all required. Not to mention the bookshelves lining three of the four walls, packed and crammed with books and scrolls of parchment._

_Blinking in shock, her eyes darted back and forth between the two men for a long moment in silence before she could clear her throat, brows furrowing. "Well. Uhm, this is an unexpected visit. What can I do for you, Mr. Malfoy, Professor Snape?"_

_Malfoy smirked and tilted his head as he ran his gloved thumb across the head of his cane slowly. "We have come, Ms. Granger, in order to offer you an opportunity."_

_Hermione's brows furrowed as she looked at the blonde man for a long moment, eyes flicking to the Potions Master before looking back to Lucius. "Opportunity? I'm afraid I'm quite happily employed, Mr. Malfoy. So, unless you happen to have a way to pass through all the reforms that I wish to make at Hogwarts in the next decade by next week, I cannot imagine what you have to offer me."_

_Severus chuckled, a deep, low purr in his throat before glancing at his partner. "As I told you, Lucius, you're going to have to use quite a bit more than charm to pry Ms. Granger from her office." _

_Lucius merely flicked his grey eyes in Severus' direction for a moment before looking back to Hermione, his gaze drilling into hers. "As a matter of fact, I do have a way to pass many of the reforms you wish to push into Hogwarts. Perhaps not by next week, but say over the course of the next year, it is quite… doable."_

_She only stares at him for a long moment before laughing softly. "You are kidding me. There's no way, even with your backing on the Board, that I'd be able to…"_

_"__To push through your Muggle Studies reforms and to institute a Pureblood Studies curriculum? To completely overhaul the OWLs and NEWTs expectations, allowing for greater testability outside of the Hogwarts complex? To include the children who do not attend Hogwarts to participate within certain activities or testing? I assure you, Ms. Granger, I am fully capable of pushing through those reforms within the year. Even with my backing." Lucius' smirk only grew at Hermione's dumbfounded look, staring at the man in front of her in shock._

_"__How… how do you even know about all of those? Some of those are only ideas that I've had; nothing concrete and certainly nothing that I have submitted in proposal yet!" She stood up, her eyes narrowing as she glared at the smug man – just like a Malfoy, fully believing he had every right just to waltz in and demand anything he wanted! "And all those are things that I want. What exactly is it that you want in exchange for your help? And why are you here, Professor?" Her gaze moved over to her former teacher who had yet to move from his position against her office door, casually leaning there and, up until her question directed towards him, silently watching the exchange._

_"__As is evident, Ms. Granger, Lucius cannot just come out with his proposal to you. The Board, for the most part, is in agreement with your reforms. Most of them are, indeed, necessary for the continuing education of the wizarding youth. Our proposal to you is that in exchange for our support and backing on the board to push your reforms through as quickly as you can propose them, you will lend your support to a project of our own." His black eyes glittered in the lights of her office as Hermione took a slow deep breath, watching him closely._

_"__And… that project is what, exactly?" _

_"__We want to get rid of what remains of the Dark Mark, completely, once and for all."_

Hermione could only smile out into the darkness as she recalls that first meeting. It took a subsequent three years; one year to push through her reforms in record time (just as promised) and then almost another two years of intense, practically non-stop research and experimentation. But it had worked. Lucius and Severus are now Mark free.

It is still known that they had been Death Eaters. Everyone in the entire wizarding world knows what Lucius Malfoy and Severus Snape had done in all of those years under Voldemort's thumb, but it is more a point of personal freedom that they could now bare their arms to the light of the sun or the moon and not have to face the ugly scaring on their forearms any longer.

Those years had been difficult; there were many ups and downs. Leaving the Ministry had the smallest amount of backlash, in the end. Kingsley practically begged her not to leave, offering her more money and a bigger office, but she had accomplished what she wanted and he could not offer her the challenge presented by her future partners. In the end, he had given up as gracefully as possible and merely told her she would always have work under his Ministry.

Harry was a bit harder to deal with. He just could not understand why she wanted to give up her job in the DoME and work with Malfoy and Snape. She never really expected him to, though, and eventually he gave in. He is still wary of their partnership, but in the end he could not argue with her happiness. The Weasleys certainly tried to, Ron and Molly in particular were absolutely furious with Hermione and had refused to speak with her the entire time she worked with Lucius and Severus.

And then, she got married…

Almost as though her thoughts had made him appear, two pale arms slid around her waist and pulled her tightly against a strong chest. His deep drawl rumbled against her back as she snuggled her body closer to his and laced her fingers through his. "And just what do you think you are doing up, wife? It is almost three in the morning."

"I couldn't sleep anymore." Hermione turned her head slightly to look up into her husband's slate grey eyes, smiling as he nodded slowly before leaning down to press his lips to the crux of her neck and shoulder. "Besides, I thought I could get some more work done before…" She let out a soft moan as Lucius bites down gently, a mere pressing of his teeth into her flesh as his hand trails down the front of her body, sliding into her robe to lightly drag his fingers across the soft skin of her stomach.

"No, wife. You have done enough work this week. Severus should return by morning, and we should spend all the time we can together before then. You know how greedy you get when he comes back from a research trip, especially when you don't get to accompany him." Lucius smirks before lightly swiping his tongue over the bite and he scratches his fingertips over his stomach softly, making goose bumps breakout all over her flesh with a shiver.

"You know, that is not very fair at all." Hermione whines softly as she reaches back, hands tangling in his soft, platinum hair as his fingers travel farther down, his arm pushing her robe open to the soft, cool breeze. His free hand slides upwards to cup her breast as the other delves between her legs, tickling over her curls before a finger slides into her damp cleft. He chuckles quietly at her groan as she tilts her hips into his probing fingers, sighing with delight as he circles her clit with one fingertip.

Lucius tugs lightly at her nipple before twisting it between thumb and forefinger, making Hermione gasp. Her fingers dig lightly into his scalp, tugging at his hair as a second finger joins the first between her legs, rubbing at the swollen nub and stroking along it firmly. He presses his lips to her ear as he continues to play her body. "That's it, sweet one. Let me hear you."

She gasps out and arches into his hands, keening softly as she comes onto his fingers. "Luuuciussss…" Hermione tugs his hair until he bends his head down to press his mouth to hers, his lips soft as his fingers to gently stroke along her weeping slit as she comes down from her climax.

With another smirk, he straightens and slowly withdraws his hand before showing it to her. "Look what you've done, sweet one. You've come all over my hand." He grins wickedly at her as he draws his fingers into his mouth, sucking them clean as she watches with dilated eyes, her breath coming in soft pants as she pushes her bottom against his throbbing erection.

"Mmmm. You better take me to bed now, husband." Arching a brow, Lucius looks down at his little wife of one year before spinning her around and, with his hands sliding beneath her bottom, picks her up and pulls her body tight against his, Hermione's legs wrapping around his waist and locking at the ankles as she grinds against him.

"Oh, yes, wife. We are going back to bed right now." Leaving the doors open, he turns away and carries her back into the darkness of the house.

Many hours later, with the sun shining through the windows and the breeze blowing in the scent of lavender and grass and earth, Hermione slowly opens her eyes, staring blurrily at the ceiling for a long moment as a smile curls her lips upward. Sliding a hand down and tangling her fingers in the silken strands between her thighs, she moans softly as long fingers move up to grip her thighs and tugs her closer to the devouring mouth.

Long tongue flicks over her swollen nub before delving deeper into her sweetness, lapping and twisting before dragging upwards to flatten over her clit, licking slowly and with more pressure for a few moments before pulling away. A soft whine escapes Hermione's throat as she tilts her head down before crying out as his mouth attaches to her clit, sucking and tugging on it insistently, lips sealing around her as his tongue flicks and curls around the throbbing nub. She lets out a throaty groan as her hips buck against his face before she cries out again, her climax washing over her as her lover draws back just enough to release her and lap at her juices.

Shuddering under his attentions, she slowly lays back into the pillows, gasping and lightly stroking her fingers through his hair. She smiles sweetly as she feels her lover moving from between her legs and slowly crawling up her body, wet lips brushing kisses over her hip and stomach, moving slowly over her breasts and throat before reaching her mouth. Hermione sighs happily as she wraps her arms around his neck as his arms tuck around her shoulders and waist, pulling him down close to her body as they kiss, slowly and gently. After a few languorous moments, Hermione lets her head fall back against the plush pillow behind her and opens her eyes, smiling up into her lover's black eyes.

"Welcome back, sweetheart." She grins up at Severus as she lightly scratches her nails through the fine hair at the base of his neck, chuckling as his head tilts down and he rumbles against her throat. "I missed you. And what a lovely way to be woken up."

"And I, you, little one." Sharp teeth nip her throat lightly, making her squirm and tilt her head to the side with a little whimper. "I seemed to recall that you enjoyed being woken up that way. Not that I can afford to spoil you so much, otherwise Lucius would become jealous."

Hermione laughs softly against his temple, pressing her lips in a gentle kiss as she moves her hands down to rub at his shoulders. "Lucius is never jealous of you. Maybe of the things you do… but never you." She grins up at him as he smirks against her throat, his tongue lightly tracing over her skin.

"It's been a week, little one. I hope Lucius let you rest last night." He grins wickedly before pushing himself up onto his knees as his hands slide up her arms and pushes them above her head. With a murmured word, Severus binds her wrists to the posts of the bed. He pauses to check her arms and the tension of the soft cords before tilting his head down to claim her mouth again, his tongue snaking between her lips to draw hers out gently. His hands slide back down her sides, his fingertips brushing over the sides of her breasts and along her ribs, making her back arch as she moans into his mouth.

Hermione trembles as his fingers pluck at her nipples, drawing them out and twisting lightly as he rolls the buds between his thumb and middle finger. Her men know just how sensitive her breasts are, and they always take advantage of it, tormenting her and occasionally bringing her right to the brink just by playing with her nipples alone. They especially enjoy doing it in public. This morning was no exception, as Severus lightly flicks one tightened bud then the other before lowering his mouth to her breast, suckling and drawing her flesh into his mouth as deeply as possible. He drags his tongue over her skin, back and forth before releasing her breast with a pop before he tilts his head and moves to the other, repeating the entire process as she squirms beneath him.

Severus chuckles against her breast, slowly licking a trail between them before he glances up at Hermione's face, smirking at her closed eyes and opened, panting lips. She always looks so glorious, disheveled from sleep and sex.

"I think I shall take it a little easy on you today, little one. I have you to myself for now, and after a week, I want to make the most of it. I'm sure Lucius will be getting antsy by lunch and we only have a few hours." He grins darkly as he scrapes a nail over her nipple, watching her twitch at the sensation as her head falls back again.

"Ohh, please! I've missed you so much, you can do whatever you want!"

Severus laughs softly at her pleading, nipping the upper curve of her breast before licking the pale red mark. "As if I need your permission, love. You know the rules." He smirks down at her before waving his hand at the table, conjuring three candles, wicks burning. "I think I will be gracious, however, and we shall indulge in one of your favorites, this time." He watches as her gleaming eyes flick over to the candles and a broad smile curls her lips, before she looks up to him again.

"Yes, please. Thank you so much!" Hermione looks up into his eyes as she settles herself against the blankets, legs spreading as she assumes a better position for the wax to be dribbled over her body.

Severus merely huffs a laugh at her as he reaches over, picking up the glowing white candle and bringing it closer. He tilts his head for a moment, looking down at her body spread before him as though she were a blank canvas. Tilting the candle, he focuses on the dribble of hot wax as it forms the first line, trickling down between her breasts and making Hermione hiss softly at the first contact. He smiles again, a mere twitch of his lips, as he slowly pours the wax down her chest and makes a circle around her belly button before moving back up, circling first one breast then the other but carefully keeping the wax from the curve of lush flesh for now.

He replaces the white candle and picks up the purple, tilting it and slowly pouring the wax over her hips, creating an infinity sign between the arches of her pelvis before trickling the wax across the top of her neatly trimmed mound, avoiding the dark curls in the center. He moves up, pausing for a moment as he evaluates her trembling body before he tilts the candle again, slowly pouring the wax along her collarbones, then down to circle her breasts, just as he did with the white candle.

Another swap of the candles and he brings the blue over. He glances up at Hermione's face, murmuring. "All right?" She only sighs and nods, her eyes closed and fingers curled around the ropes holding her arms above her head. Severus smirks, reaching out as he pinches one nipple then the other before immediately pouring the blue wax over each one. As soon as the wax touches her throbbing flesh, Hermione moans deep in her chest, her throat arching as she shudders, but keeps herself from moving beneath his ministrations too much.

"You are such a good girl, Hermione. You're doing so well, I know how much you enjoy playing with the candles. Just a little more." His voice washes over her, as rich as dark chocolate and ridiculously expensive black coffee. She moans as he pours more wax over her breasts, starting with the dollop on each nipple and forming a spiral down over her skin until the blue meets the purple and white wax circles.

Hermione whines softly as there is another pause as he swaps out the candles, grabbing the white again and creating a new infinity symbol between her hips, following the path of the purple between her hips on either side of her glistening lips. "You are so beautiful, little one. And all covered in wax, you look like a piece of art." He swaps one last time, picking up the purple again and following the spiral from the base of her breast up to her nipple, making her cry out as the wax coats her peaks again.

With another wave of his hand, Severus banishes the candles and leans over, blowing on the wax coating her nipples before licking between the lines slowly. "If I touched you, you would explode, wouldn't you, sweetheart? You are already so close, and I have barely touched you in the past hour." Carefully, he moves between her hips, attempting to not break the wax just yet, though they both know that it is going to be inevitable. "That is fine, little one. I am going to fuck you, and I want you to come as many times as you'd like, as many times as you are able to." He smirks as she shudders beneath him before, with a slight adjustment, he pushes his throbbing cock fully into her.

The invasion triggers another orgasm and Hermione cries out as he pushes into her pussy, her hips arching up into his as he settles firmly against her with a moan of his own. "You are so hot, little one, so hot and tight and wet. I would never leave, never move from inside of you if I could." Severus grunts as her walls clench around his length before he draws back, slowly, and thrusts back in hard. He pauses, and then repeats the motion, slowly and steadily withdrawing and thrusting back in, causing her to cry out with each thrust.

Severus builds strength and speed with each thrust, every time coming faster and harder until he is gasping and she is sobbing beneath him. He barely has a moment to reach up and tap her wrists, the ropes dissolving into the air so that her arms are free as he truly begins to pound into her until she is screaming her orgasm and with a shudder, he follows after, almost collapsing onto Hermione's trembling body.

He nuzzles his nose into her throat as he gasps, panting against her damp skin for a few long moments as his hips twitch and grind against hers before he carefully withdraws from her throbbing cunt with a hiss. Shifting more onto his knees, he reaches up and begins rubbing her arms, seeking out the knots and sore spots from being tied up for so long.

Hermione only lays beneath him as he takes care of her, limp and sated. She smiles softly as Severus grabs his wand from the side table and waves it over their bodies, cleaning up the mess of sweat, sex and wax. He shifts from on top of her and lies down, drawing her into his arms as he continues stroking her shoulders and arms, his face nuzzling into her hair. "You are such a good girl, Hermione."

"Mmmm. Thank you, sir." She grins up at him as she curls one leg around his, resting her head on his shoulder and snuggling in close to his warm body. Severus is always hot, radiating heat from his lean form and it never fails to make her so drowsy and comfortable. "I am so glad you're home now. I don't like it when you're gone so long."

"As am I, little one. Now sleep. Lucius should be hunting us down soon." She can feel and hear his chuckle beneath her ear as she smiles against his chest, wiry dark hair rubbing softly against her cheek before she closes her eyes and drifts off, cocooned in warmth as Severus tugs the light blanket kicked to the foot of the bed up and over their sated bodies.

Hermione is brought slowly to wakefulness, for the second time that day, to the sound of two low voices murmuring close by. Just over her head, to be precise. Opening one eye slowly, she peers around as well as possible without moving her head. She is still lying in bed, curled up around Severus's leg and her head against his hip; the warmth on her other side clues her in. Lucius is sitting up behind her, back against the headboard, as he and Severus discuss the wizard's trip, one hand tangled in her curls and lightly stroking the ends that lay across his leg that is pressed right up against her back. She smiles happily as she closes her eye again, listening to her wizards discussing Severus's newest acquisition of an ancient potions text that Hermione had spent weeks hunting down through the centuries from family to family.

A deep chuckle and a light tugging on her hair makes her wrinkle her nose and grumble, rubbing her face into Severus's leg. "I am not awake yet, leave me be."

Lucius laughs again and trails his fingers down Hermione's side lightly, and she knows he is smirking when she twitches and tries to avoid his tickling fingers. "You are awake, my love, and we all know it. That's my girl, up you get. I have a cup of tea for you." She heaves a sigh and groans again before sitting herself up and pouting at Lucius, who merely grins and hands her the cup and saucer. On her other side, she can hear Severus chuckling as he reclines against the headboard, his own cup, already empty, sitting on the side table.

Hermione sighs happily into her cup, sipping the steaming tea - perfectly prepared just as she likes it - carefully and steadily as it soothes her strained throat, before she gives her husband a kiss on the cheek. "Thank you, love, I needed that." She squirms around in the bed and settles herself between her men, smiling happily. "You got the text, I am assuming then, Severus?"

"Of course, love. You did all the digging. It just took a little time and greasing of palms to get the old coot that had it to loosen his dying grasp. I am fairly sure he didn't even have a clue of what the book was, but he knew I wanted it and was willing to pay an exorbitant amount for it, so he just kept holding on. Bugger must have been three hundred years old." Severus snorts, tucking the blankets around his waist more securely after Hermione had moved them all around with her wiggling.

Hermione laughs, handing Lucius her empty cup to place on the tray beside him, before snuggling into her husband's side, her legs still tangled with Severus's. "Mr. Farleigh is not three hundred, merely one hundred and seven. He's not exactly young, but not very old either, for a wizard." She grins, flashing her white teeth at him. "You are only about half his age, you know."

Black eyes narrow at her, wedged between two formerly very dark wizards, as his fingers curl around her foot. "Watch your tongue, young lady. Or I shall have to put you over my knee."

Her smile merely grows a little wider and she bats her eyelashes at him. "Do you promise?"

Lucius chuckles and curls his arm around his wife's shoulder, crossing over her chest and stroking her hip slowly. "Behave yourselves, children. You are both younger than I am, so if anyone should feel insulted, it should be me."

Hermione tilts her head back to look up at her husband, still smiling. "Oh, hush. Neither of you are old and we have another century ahead of us, easy. No more talk of being old." She redirects her gleaming eyes to her ebony haired love. "Is the book in the lab? Or did you take it to the library for me to catalog?"

Severus glances over her head to Lucius, a grin slowly tugging his thin lips. "Well. Actually, Hermione…"

Her eyes narrow as she stares at Severus. "You better not tell me…"

"Kimpy got to it first. He insisted on allowing us time to reunite, and to allow the mistress to rest. His words. Apparently it's been a trying week? Again, his words."

Hermione snorts and glares at Severus, then at her husband as his shoulders tremble with suppressed chuckles. "I don't know why I even bother with either of you, or that bloody elf. None of you ever listen to me!"

Both men chuckle at her indignation, causing her to roll her eyes and huff, her lower lip sticking out with a pout. Severus merely smirks, reaching over and tugging on her lip lightly. "You better pull that back in, little one, or it may get bitten."

She narrows her eyes at him as she bites his thumb gently before sucking it into her mouth. Lucius chuckles from behind her, his hand sliding down to cup her breast, his thumb lightly rubbing over the peaked nipple. "Now, love, no biting. You know how it gets you into trouble."

Severus strokes his thumb over her tongue lightly before pulling his hand away and replacing it with his mouth, kissing her slowly and languidly, as Lucius' hand burrows into Hermione's hair, pulling her head back lightly and angling it for Severus to easier plunder her mouth for another long moment before withdrawing. "Mmm, so sweet, little one. I could feast upon you for days and remain satisfied."

Hermione pants softly against his mouth, licking her lips as she smiles up at him. "I think I would allow you to." Lucius' dark chuckle makes her tilt her head back slightly more before she is pulled over to her husband, his mouth sealing over hers with a heated kiss.

Where Severus' kisses are deep and slow, penetrating and simmering creating a slow and never ending flame, Lucius' are hard and burning, inflaming her every nerve and capable of reducing her to a sopping puddle within moments. She sinks back into his chest, moaning softly into his mouth as his tongue twists around hers, one large hand spread across her stomach as the other continues to pluck and twist her nipple. Severus shifts and leans down, sealing his lips around her other nipple, sucking it deep into his mouth as his hand slides between her legs, gently stroking along her clit with the side of his thumb as two of his long fingers slide into her slick channel.

Groaning deep into Lucius's mouth, Hermione arches back as she tilts her hips into Severus's hand. Relinquishing his hold on her mouth, Lucius allows her head to fall back onto his shoulder as his lips move to her neck, his teeth sinking into the join at her shoulder, sucking and licking at her tender flesh before rumbling into her ear. "That's it, sweetheart. You can feel his fingers in you, moving in and out as he fondles that pretty little nub, can't you? His hot mouth on that pert little nipple. I have missed watching you come undone under him this past week."

Severus smirks up at Lucius before using his free hand to direct Hermione's hips, allowing Lucius's swollen cock to nestle directly against her swollen lips. Twisting his hand to continue plucking her clit, he releases her nipple with a pop as she cries out, one hand twisting into each of her men's hair. "Ohhh, please, please, please! I am so close, so so close! I'm going…"

Hermione screams out as Lucius twists his hips and plunges deep into her, triggering her orgasm as Severus continues stroking and torturing her throbbing nub, drawing the orgasm out as she shudders with each thrust of her husband's hips. They slowly draw her down from her high, Lucius steadily stroking in and out of her clutching cunt. "Wasn't that lovely, pet? You are so beautiful when you come. I have found my haven for now, why don't you let Severus into that sweet mouth, love?"

Lucius grunts softly as her channel clenches around him at his words. With an arched brow, Severus shifts to the side to lay back as Hermione moves with him, careful to avoid dislodging or interrupting her husband's deep thrusts into her body. "Yes, please, little one. Put that hot mouth to excellent use." His dark grin up at Hermione makes her narrow her glittering eyes before she leans forward, arms lacing around his thighs as she pulls his hard cock into her mouth quickly, all the way until he's pushed into her throat.

The sudden move makes Severus cry out sharply, his eyes widening before closing as his hand fists into her hair, pulling it back from her face. "Merlin! You've been practicing that, you little minx!" He hisses as she draws back along the length of his cock, looking up to him with gleaming eyes before she begins a steady motion along his length in time with Lucius's thrusts behind her.

Lucius grins, baring his teeth as he moves up onto his knees behind his wife, beginning to thrust harder and faster into her. "Yesss, we practiced that move quite a bit this week. She wanted, ah!, she wanted to surprise you. Seems it worked." He moans softly as she tenses around him, this time on purpose, creating a tighter channel as he begins to snap his hips, in return pushing her mouth even faster and harder down onto Severus's cock.

It only takes a few more moments before Severus' choked off cry of his release is followed by Hermione's keening shout. His head falls back onto the bed as he strokes her hair, Lucius still pumping into her, his hands keeping Hermione on her knees as he strokes into her for another few thrusts before he growls, his hips shuddering and pulsing against her bottom as he comes. Slowly pulling out from her, he helps her stretch out between Severus's legs, her head pillowed on his hip as she pants, and he rolls over and lays back beside them, one hand lightly resting on her arm.

"Well, that is definitely one way to welcome me home." Severus chuckles, still gently stroking Hermione's tangled and riotous curls. "I'll accept that welcome every return trip from here on out."

The witch between his legs lets out a soft huff of a laugh, rubbing her cheek along the arch of his hip, eyes lazily opening to peer up at her smirking husband in amusement. "You'll accept that, hmm? I have a feeling you'll demand it, more like, Severus."

"Now that you've mentioned it…"

Lucius chuckles and glances over to his long time partner, his smirk widening into an amused grin. "Don't push your luck, you know our witch as well as I do. This wasn't unusual but one day you'll come back when she's focused on her latest project and you'll be lucky to get a cup of hot tea."

Hermione sticks her tongue out at the blonde man. "That was one time! You'll never let me forget it."

"Hermione, you had been married for two weeks. Of course he'll never let you forget it!" Severus chuckles and tugs at her hair lightly before settling back down, his stroking hand burrowing into her hair before he closes his eyes. "And now, I don't know about you two, but I'm for a kip. You've given me quite the workout after such a long trip. You're welcome to stay but there will be no speaking."

Lucius huffs and pushes himself up, leaning over to kiss Hermione's cheek before slithering out of the bed. "I've got some paperwork to finish. You two take a nap and I'll wake you for lunch." Hermione smiles sweetly at her husband, snuggling into Severus's leg as Lucius tugs the blankets up over them. "I love you."

She can only laugh softly at the two "I love you" she gets in reciprocation. Yes, everything else was in the past and she could not be happier with her present.


End file.
